


blondes have it all

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: FC Barcelona - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pique has an ear kink, Pre-Slash, and no concept of personal space, hints of shakira/piqué/neymar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: Neymar dyes his hair blonde again. It doesn't have anything to do with Gerard saying he liked blondes better though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the prompt, "I prefer blondes".

Gerard whistles when Neymar enters the locker room that morning, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

 

Neymar smiles bashfully and touches his hair self-consciously.

 

“You dyed your hair again?” Rafinha asks, coming up to him. “You’re going to become bald.” He throws a glance at Andrès. “Sorry Capi.”

 

Neymar ignores him and stares at Gerard, smiling proudly. “You like it?”

 

Geri shrugs. “Well it’s better than when you died your beard white, but-- you kinda look like you’re part of a boys band,” he laughs, several of his teammates joining in with him.

 

Neymar doesn’t pout, but he does resent Gerard when even Leo chuckles a bit.

 

–

 

On the one hand the days getting warmer means he doesn’t freeze his ass off in training, on the other hand it also means he’s sweating like a pig by the time the session is over.

 

He stands under the shower-head, enjoying the way the water runs down his body, cleansing him of sweat and dirt and wrapping him in a warm cocoon.

 

A warm cocoon broken in by loud guffawing.

 

“Holy shit man,” Gerard says, a feet away from him. “You really went and died it all.”

 

Neymar jumps back at the sound of his voice but when he understands what Gerard is talking about, he quickly turns around and covers his crotch with his hands.

 

“What the hell, don’t look at my dick!”

 

Gerard laughs some more and walks towards him, big feet tapping the wet floor. He’s as naked as Neymar is, but Gerard isn’t known for his modesty. He doesn’t have anything to feel shy about.

 

He doesn’t have any more sense of personal space, Neymar remembers dryly when Geri slings an arm around his shoulders. He reaches for his ears and twists it slightly, a habit of his that makes Neymar believe with growing certainty that Gerard has an ear fetish.

 

“Why go so hard Ney? What’s the dye job for?”

 

“No reasons,” Neymar mumbles, trying to shrug Gerard off. His wet skin sticks to Neymar’s body, which is extremely gay.

 

Gerard slides his hand up to touch his hair, and Neymar allows it, reasoning that he’s under the shower anyway. Geri probes the little blonde curls, pulling and tugging, and Neymar privately thinks this feels rather good.

 

“Say Ney, the fact you’re blonde today has nothing to do with my wife being blonde does it?”

 

Neymar clears his throat. “No.”

 

Gerard hums. “And that doesn’t have anything to do with the fact I said yesterday I liked blondes better right?”

 

“Oh you did?” Neymar asks, faking surprise although his voice comes out a bit high-pitched. “I didn’t know.”

 

Neymar doesn’t dare look at his friend’s face, staring determinedly at the white tiles of the shower.

 

He feels Gerard leans over, grin against his ear as he talks.

 

“You wouldn’t go for a married man would you? A dedicated christian like you.”

 

Neymar can’t even answer that one. He lets his face flush, hot embarrassment sailing in his veins.

 

He jumps back when he feels teeth on his ear, quickly covering it with a hand to look back at Gerard with wide eyes. His bewilderment is met with nothing more than Gerard’s laughing face.

 

“Oh come on dude your face! You’re so stuck up!”

 

Neymar takes a few seconds to digest the situation before he starts feeling angry at being made fun of. He scowls and opens his mouth, two seconds away from throwing Brazilian slurs at the dumb giant when Gerard’s face split with a shit-eating grin.

 

“No need to be so serious, Shakira likes blondes better too.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I'd love to write a threesome with those three.


End file.
